


Must be fate

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, College AU, Either way let's see how it goes, El doesn't have powers, F/M, Fluff, I jumped on the bandwagon and wrote a college au, I'm Sorry, I'm kind of just making it up as I go along but I have a main storyline, It's the 90s, M/M, Will and El are adopted siblings because that's the CUTEST thing ever, i'm sorry haha, sappy mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Eleven had never really been too great at making friends. She had her roommate Max and her brother Will but that was mostly it. She didn't need many people in her life...that was until she bumped (literally) into Mike Wheeler and she couldn't get him out of her head....College AU





	1. I'm Mike, short for Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how American unis work but I don't think it's too different from UK so sorry if some things aren't quite accurate (if I write about something American I go off what I've seen in films I'm so sorry)

**November, 1990**

  

"Hey, Ellie...you ok?" Max, Eleven's roommate looked concerned about how she had collapsed on her bed and screamed into a pillow.

When Eleven had originally introduced herself Max was confused by her unusual name. She hated meeting new people because they would all look at her like she was crazy whenever she told them her name was Eleven. Then she'd have to tell them about how in the orphanage (before she was adopted by the Byers) they would just call them by names and it had stuck. That never went well, people would just feel awkward about making her reveal her tragic back story and then slowly move away from her. Max on the other hand had been cool about it and decided to call her "Ellie" since she'd heard Will call her that, since then they had actually become quite good friends. That was something. At least she had one friend at college that wasn't her brother. Not that Will wasn't lovely, it was just embarrassing not knowing anyone.

 "Eleven can't talk right now. She's too embarrassed." She said, voice muffled by the pillow she still had her head buried under.

"What happened this time?" Max moved to sit on the end of Eleven's bed.

"I can't. I made a fool of myself."

"I guess I'll just eat all these Eggos I bought. By myself." Max stood up and began to walk away.  "I'll probably have to throw some away as I can't possibly eat _all_ of them..." This was her tactic to get Eleven to speak to her, there was no way she'd let Max throw out perfectly good waffles.

"No, no wait a minute." She sat up and removed the pillow from her face. "Maybe if I had some Eggos, I'd feel up to telling you..."

 Max jumped back on to Eleven's bed and sat in front of her, legs crossed like a school child.

"Is it a boy? Was he cute? How badly did you mess up?" She asked a million questions.

"Will you let me speak?" Eleven laughed at her eager friend.

"Ok, ok start from the beginning."

* * *

**Library, about 2 hours ago:**

Eleven hated the library. She  _loved_ books, but the library was too quiet and she felt too self aware of everything she did, every loud footstep, every breath. So she tried to avoid it when she could. However, she did get projects a lot which required more than just her text book so off to the library she sulked.

The college library was a labyrinth of tall shelves and Eleven found herself getting lost. After about twenty minutes of searching she found the shelf that contained the books she was after.

Luck was not on her side as the book she needed was on the top of the shelf and she was no where near tall enough. She looked around, trying to find a step ladder she could use, she really didn't want to ask someone for help. 

Nothing.

She sighed and gave one last glance around before she attempted to climb the shelf. She was within reach when a quiet voice made her jump.

"What are you doing?"

She slipped, toppling down on to whoever the voice came from.

"Whoa." He broke her fall.

She opened her eyes having closed them in the short fall and realised she was on top of the stranger.

Her cheeks burned, a few people had turned at the sudden noise. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Um...as lovely as this is would you mind...?" He smiled at her and she froze, realising she still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said quickly and stood up, before hesitantly offering her hand to help him up.

"I'm glad I could break your fall." He laughed.

She took him in. The dark brown hair that curled ever so and the freckles that dotted his cheeks. His voice was soft and gentle, but maybe it was because this was a library. She caught herself staring and looked away trying to pick up the books she had knocked off the shelf.

 He bent down to help her and as they came up, their heads collided.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath. He stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry are you ok?" Eleven nodded but thought she could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She rubbed her head.

He put the books back on the shelf and put his hands in his pockets.

"So what were you doing climbing up there?" 

"Oh, I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf." She blushed. Why? He was just a boy and he asked her a simple question. There was no logical reason to be blushing, even if he was pretty cute in that dorky sort of way.

"I can get it for you." He was taller than Eleven, her head only coming up to his chest. His legs were long but he wasn't disproportioned. She pointed out the book she needed and he reached up. She pretended she hadn't seen the way his jumper moved to show a small part of his stomach. 

"Thank you." She looked down as he handed her the book. Eleven rocked on her heels, he was just stood there, looking at her. The boy looked like he was going to say something but couldn't quite find the words.

"I should uh...go." she slowly turned to leave but he spoke up.

"Wait!" A couple of people shushed him. "I mean.." he cleared his throat and spoke quieter, trying not to get kicked out the library for shouting. "What's your name?"

His brown eyes were warm and she found herself giving in, even though she hated her name. The Byers had given her a real name "Jane" but it never stuck. She'd been so used to being called Eleven by the time she was adopted that being called anything else didn't feel right. Jane would only be used on legal documents, but as far as anyone else was concerned her name was Eleven. It was who she was, despite how embarrassed she was by it.

"Eleven." Her eyes couldn't meet his.

"Eleven? Can I ask...why?" He was hesitant but when she didn't reply his eyes went wide. "Oh I'm so sorry it's personal isn't it? You don't even know me and I'm asking you such a deep question, I'm such a mouthbreather." His hands covered his eyes.

"Mouthbreather?" She'd never heard that expression before.

"You know, dumb person, a knuckle head." He explained. She smiled, whenever people explained things they'd be patronising, almost talking down to her. But this boy was sincere and sweet. She nodded at his explanation.

"Well, I'm Mike - short for Michael." He held out his hand and she shook it. "Maybe I can call you El, short for Eleven?" 

She'd been called Ellie before, but never El. She kind of liked it.

"Ok." El smiled back at him. "Cool."

He looked down and smiled at her. "Cool."

"I ought to be going." She picked up her rucksack from the floor.

"I'll see you around? Goodbye, El." She liked it when he called her that.

"Goodbye Mike."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a flashback scene but I don't know if it was too confusing or not for people to follow? Hopefully it wasn't too complicated and people understood xx


	2. The Universe is clearly sending you a message

"I'm sorry, how is that embarrassing?" Max asked when El had finished her story.

"Because I fell on him. And bumped heads with him." El laid back on her bed.

"But he sounds cute!" Max jumped up. "Not to mention sweet, he didn't press you further when he asked about your name. Not many people do that."

"True..." She sighed. "But what does it matter? I'll probably never see him again."

"No, you're not giving up just like that! Fate has placed a nice guy in your lap and you're just going to throw him away?" Max grabbed both her hands and tried to pull her up. 

"Max, it was not fate. I bumped into him is all." El never really believed in things like fate. It was a coincidence that he was there the same time she was. Coincidence. That was all.

* * *

El woke up to her alarm pounding in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and got dressed for her 9:00 am class. Max was fast asleep with her head under the covers. She didn't have a lesson until 11:00 am and El envied how she had extra sleep.

 Grabbing her rucksack she quietly left the dorm and made her way to the coffee shop a few minutes away. She brought a book with her to read in the queue; it weighed her bag down more but what else was she supposed to do while waiting? 

Finally it was her turn and the barista asked for her order. The barista on the other counter had finished serving someone at the same time so the tall guy behind her went to order at the same time.

"One decaf black coffee, no sugar." They said in sync. El thought she recognised the voice and turned to face him. Mike?

The baristas exchanged a look and one smiled as they went to make El's drink. 

"Oh hey! El!" He smiled brightly, damn she'd forgotten how nice his smile was.

"Mike right?" She knew that was his name, she'd only been thinking about him all night, but she acted casual.

"Yeah, you got a 9 am lecture too?" 

She nodded, "They're the worst."

The barista handed them both their coffees at the same time. "Thanks." They both said again in unison and El blushed.

"I'm not a morning person, I really need this coffee." Mike laughed as he took a sip. "What class do you have?" He asked her as they exited the shop. She was taken aback slightly, not expecting the conversation to continue.

"Oh uh English lit." She took a sip of her own coffee, not sure whether to carry on walking or not but Mike continued to walk the same way she was.

"That would explain the books yesterday." He laughed instead of being embarrassed, she laughed to. It was kind of funny.

"What about you?" She found herself wanting to talk to him more.

"Computer science. Yeah, I'm a nerd." He noticed her expression. 

"No, I think it's cool. I don't understand computers." She meant it, she wasn't just saying that, computers were something she wished she knew how to use, but they were too confusing.

"Really?" He perked up a little, it was quite cute.

They came to the quad and had to split, their subjects were in different buildings. El hadn't even noticed, she was too wrapped up in her conversation with Mike. Nothing in particular, just a conversation about random topics, it was so easy to talk to Mike.

"Shit." Mike looked down at his watch. They'd walked quite slowly, trying to make the conversation last longer. " It's 8:55, I'm gonna be late." 

El was ok as her class wasn't too far from the quad, but Mike's was a good few minutes away, he'd have to run if he wanted to be on time.

"It was really nice talking to you." He stumbled for the right words. "But I really have to go." And he bolted across the quad, El laughed at his long legs flying, he wasn't very good at running apparently.

She turned to walk to her own class when she suddenly heard him running back. "I forgot to ask, can, can I call you?" He was panting and his cheeks were flushed.

She blinked, trying to let it sink in. A boy, a really _cute_ boy actually, wanted her number. 

''Um, yeah sure." She took out a pen and her notebook, scribbled down her number and pushed it into his hand. He smiled at it, then remembered he was late and took off again.

El watched him run and then her own eyes went wide when she realised she too was late. When she arrived in her lecture, her face was flushing and her heart was beating fast, and not just from sprinting.

* * *

Max had gone to her lecture by the time El got to their dorm. She checked their phone for any messages and then sighed. Of course he hadn't called yet, he had more important things to do. 

 She really needed to get a cell phone, but those things were big and heavy.

El decided to study in her room for the day, every once in a while looking up at the phone, just in case he called. _Wow, calm down Eleven_. She thought to herself, _it's just a boy, he'll call when he wants to you don't need to hang around waiting for him._

The phone rang and she jumped up. She found herself fixing her hair before realising how stupid that was, he couldn't see her. 

"Hello?" She answered, hoping it was Mike.

"Ellie?" It was Will, her heart dropped a little.

"Oh, hey Will..."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He laughed.

"No, no what's up?" She began pacing up and down their small dorm. Will was at College with her but they never really saw each other, he was always busy with his art degree.

"We've not been out in so long, want to meet up for dinner or something? You can bring Max along if you like?" 

"No thanks, I'd rather have some quality time with just my brother." Max was great and all but sometimes El needed time with her family.

"Ok cool, I'll meet you at the quad around 6?"

"No problem." She hung up the phone. She was a little disappointed that it wasn't Mike, but at least she would get to hang out with her brother.

* * *

"How was Will?" Max looked up from her book when El returned.

"He's fine."

"He's cute."

"Max, we've been over this, he's -"

"Gay yeah I know but he's cute in that little puppy way. You know?" She laughed.

"No, I really don't." El sat down on her bed and took off her shoes.

"A guy named Mike called..." She went back to reading her book.

"Oh?" El tried to remain casual. "Did he happen to leave a message?" 

"Only for you to call him back..."

"Cool, cool."

Silence.

Then Max slammed her book shut.

"Ellie?! A boy?! When were you going to tell me you got the boy from yesterday's number?"

"He's just a friend..." She looked down.

"Yeah but he bumped into you twice! The universe is clearly sending you a message."

"I don't believe in all that mumbo-jumbo." She laid down on her bed.

Max pulled her up. "No, you are calling him back."

When she shook her head Max dialled his number and forced the phone into Eleven's hand.

"But what do I say?" The phone was ringing.

"Ask him out." Max held the phone to Eleven's ear.

"No, I don't want to - hi." Mike had picked up.

"Hey El." He said down the line.

Max smiled and picked up her book and mouthed that she was leaving. Eleven shook her head but she'd already gone.

"Hi Mike." She panicked what would she say to him? This was such a mistake.

"So...?" She could almost _hear_ his smile. 

"Uh... sorry I missed your call earlier. I was having dinner with my brother." Lame, why would he care about that-

"You have a brother? I wish I had a brother, I'm stuck with two sisters. Not that they aren't lovely but it would've been nice to have a brother, in addition."

"Will's great but I would have loved a sister." And just like that they were talking with such ease.

They didn't even notice where the time had gone, Max had even walked back in and gotten changed into pyjamas.

 They had been talking for a few hours when Max thew a pillow at her roommate's head, a sign that she should probably stop talking now.

"I should go, it's getting late and I've got another 9 am lecture." 

"Crap, me too. Guess I'll be seeing you for morning coffee again." He laughed and she smiled. She liked his laugh, it was so genuine and sweet.

"Goodnight Mike,"

"Goodnight, El."

The line went silent but neither had hung up yet. 

"Night." He whispered down the line.

"Night." She whispered back but Max had stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Goodnight Mike." And she slammed the phone down. 

"Max? What-"

"I'm sorry I'm tired and it didn't sound like either of you were going to hang up. I've got to be up early too tomorrow." 

"Sorry, I don't know what's the matter with me. He's just a guy but...ah I don't even know him." She flung herself on to her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She put her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"We're just friends. Just friends." She whispered, she didn't know if she was telling Max or herself.


	3. Ferris Bueller is way cooler than Marty McFly

Eleven had met Mike on the Sunday evening at the library and bumped into him again Monday.The weekend came again, and El had met Mike every morning in the coffee shop. Originally it was by accident, but by Friday they had arranged it, waiting outside for the other to arrive. She felt his absence on Saturday when she hadn't needed to be up early and therefore hadn't gone to the coffee shop.

Saturday was the day she and Max would hang out, time away from campus and work, a day of relaxation.

"Come on Max just pick something, we're going to miss the movie." El impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for Max to decide if she wanted sweets or popcorn for the cinema.

"Fine, I'll have a large salted popcorn please."

"Salt? Ew now I can't have any."

"That was the _point_." Max retaliated.

El grabbed her friend once she'd gotten her popcorn, but they'd turned to quickly and bumped into some boys walking by, causing one of them to spill his popcorn.

"Ah shit." 

"I'm so sorry." El looked up at the curly haired boy and then at his friend. "Oh, Mike." She squeaked. Suddenly embarrassed at once again bumping into him.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He laughed, then his eyes went wide. "Oh right! Uh El this is Dustin, Dustin this is the girl I was talking about, El." He clapped the curly haired boy, who was rummaging through his popcorn, on the back.

"Oh, hi." He too had quite a goofy smile and extended his hand to her. "Mike has not stopped talking about you, he's becoming quite an annoying roommate if I say so mys- ow." Mike had nudged Dustin, clearly trying to stop him talking. He looked embarrassed that his friend had revealed to El that he talks about her.

"Um, this is Max. My roommate." El introduced her.

Dustin pushed his way in front of Mike and adjusted his hat. "Hi, I'm Dustin." He said eagerly, El and Max burst out laughing and Mike shook his head.

"Smooth dude..." Mike mumbled.

"I know, I heard your roommate say your name." Max was always cool around boys. "Did you guys want to sit with us? I know El won't mind." She glanced from El to Mike, noticing how they hadn't taken their eyes off each other since they collided a few minutes ago.

"Max they probably aren't even seeing the same movie." El tried to pull her friend away, for some reason she didn't want to sit next to Mike.

"Sure they are, look at their tickets." 

* * *

"Part three was a mistake." Dustin said as he existed the cinema. "So now he has a time travelling train? And what about the whole "don't mess with the past, Marty!" Because Doc literally had kids with a woman from the 1800s. If that's not messing with the past then what is?!" Dustin shook his head he continued to rant to Mike about the movie.

El was silent as she walked with Max. Max had forced her to sit next to Mike by following Dustin, leaving El trapped between Max and Mike. She loved Max, she was her best friend, but she didn't half infuriate her sometimes. She couldn't just leave her alone, she had to meddle. El knew she meant well, but still. It was kind of embarrassing, like she was some kid or something.

"Anyways, me and Dustin were thinking of grabbing a bite to eat, care you join us?" Mike asked both the girls, but he kept looking at El.

"Well we-"

"Would absolutely love to. Right Ellie?" Max cut in, knowing Eleven would try and back out of it.

"Awesome. You need to tell me more about your skateboard. I always wanted to try it." Dustin stole Max away and they began walking towards a diner, leaving Mike and El to walk behind.

"Did you like the movie?" Mike broke the silence.

"It was good, but the original was way better. I remember seeing it when I was 14 with my brother. We tried to recreate it in our other brother's car but of course it didn't work." El laughed, remembering how she and Will had begged Jonathan to take them out and drive at 88mph, thinking that they could maybe, just maybe, travel back in time.

"Ah see that's because you didn't have a flux capacitor." Mike laughed his adorable laugh, his nose wrinkling.

It was true, he was a nerd, but he was an adorable nerd. She found herself fascinated by his freckles, his hair that curled ever so slightly and she felt a strange desire to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked. She shook her head to snap out of her daydream.

* * *

El poked her fries around on the tray, she'd left them too late having eaten her burger first and now they were cold. They always tasted like cardboard when they got cold and she could never figure out why. They were the best thing ever when hot but cold? It was like they were another thing all together, it didn't make sense.

"Ok El what do you think?" Dustin had asked her a question and she looked up.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." She was sat next to Max who was opposite Dustin, leaving her to sit opposite Mike -no surprises there.

"Dustin here thinks that Ferris Bueller is cooler than Marty McFly." Max pointed a fry at him.

"It's true, Ferris Bueller is way cooler than Marty McFly." Dustin defended himself.

"But Marty has a skateboard which is clearly cooler than stealing your best friend's dad's car." Max turned to El for her opinion.

"Well, I have to admit that time travel is cool, but then again, Ferris did crash a parade..." El tilted her head to come to a decision. "But I think the ultimate cool guy is Bender in Breakfast Club." 

"Yes El!" Mike high fived her across the table. Dustin rolled his eyes. "Hey, you know Breakfast Club is one of my favourite movies."

"And Ferris Bueller is mine." Dustin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh man, that reminds me of the time, back in high school when we were 15, Dustin tried-"

"Mike! Not now." Dustin said through gritted teeth.

"No, continue Mike." Max leaned on her hands, smirking at Dustin.

"Dustin tried to recreate that scene where Ferris runs through the gardens and he, he-" Mike burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

 "Dude, it's not that funny." Dustin looked down.

Mike composed himself and started again. "He ended up running through the uh, the chief of police's garden, damaged his fence trying to escape and got chased down the street."

"No way." Max laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." Dustin defended himself.

"Hopper chased you all down the street, he only caught you when you slipped and fell trying to jump another fence." Mike said through laughter.

El tried to hide a laugh but ended up choking on her drink. 

"Whoa, you ok?" Mike's face dropped, concern replaced the laughter that was there two seconds ago. Max patted her on the back.

"Sorry, it's just...why did you think that was a good idea?" She let herself go and laughed at the complete idiocy of younger Dustin.

"Ferris did it and I thought it would impress the girl I had a crush on. Needless to say it didn't work." Dustin's toothy grin sent them all into fits of laughter.

* * *

 

Max collapsed on to her bed and rolled on to her stomach, leaning on her elbows, watching Eleven. She took her shoes off and sat on her bed, opening her book.

"Mike's nice." Max said, looking for a reaction from El.

"I guess so." She didn't bother to look up.

"He couldn't stop looking at you, or smiling at you. That boy has a crush on you."

El simply shrugged but her blush was creeping on to her face. She tried to take the attention off herself.

"What about Dustin? He seemed pretty into you, not to mention you couldn't stop flirting all night."

"What, I , flirting? No I wasn't..." Max sat up abruptly. El rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe I was. But he's actually really cute in that dorky kind of way. Not to mention he's funny."

"Who's crushing on who now?" El stuck her tongue out.

Max threw a pillow at her friend's face.

"I'm serious though. You're not seeing what's right under your nose. He's adorable and if you don't date him soon, someone else will." Max's tone was serious. She'd already been through this herself, having a crush on one of her best friends in high school, only for some other girl to steal him away. It hurt, and she didn't want El go through that.

"He's really sweet and I like him a lot but -" the phone cut El off and Max stood up to answer it. 

"It's for you." She smiled and once again left to give her friend some privacy.

"Hey I know I literally just saw you, but I wanted to call to say I had a good time tonight." Mike's voice came from the other end of the phone.

El smiled into the phone, even though he couldn't see her. "I had a good time to."

"I was wondering, and tell me if this is really lame, but would you maybe like to get ice cream with me? Tomorrow?" He sounded nervous and it was endearing.

"Just the two of us? Like...a date?" She could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"I was thinking yeah, but if it's weird I can invite Dustin and your roommate or even your brother I just-" he was beginning to ramble and El had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing at how flustered he was. Max was right, he really was adorable.

"Mike, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Cool," he said softly.

"Cool." She whispered back.

She heard rustling in the back and bickering in the distance on Mike's end of the phone. "Dustin stop, what are you? Give it ba-"

"Hey El could I speak to your roommate?" Dustin was completely opposite to Mike, he was confident and loud.

"Dustin I was talking to Mike." She could still hear bickering coming from the boys.

"Can I speak to her for five minutes?" He begged her.

"She literally just left."

"El, friends don't lie." Dustin said, but she was taken aback. Friends...

"We're friends?" She smiled, not used to having many friends.

"Well yeah, you guys are awesome." Dustin complimented her.

"I was telling the truth though, but I can pass a message on." 

"It's ok, just ask her to call me back? Mike geez, here don't get so worked up." The phone was passed back to Mike.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was about. Dustin was being rude." He emphasised the last word.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"How about 4pm?" Mike said.

"Sure. Goodnight Mike."

"Night El."


	4. What a fine lady she is sir, I envy you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter so I thought I'd post it now.

"Star Wars or Star Trek?" Mike had a spoonful of his sundae.

"Easy, Star Wars." El answered before having a mouthful of ice cream herself.

"Good choice. I myself am not a fan of Star Trek. Controversial I know, but I've never really understood it. No Star Wars is definitely my thing."

They'd created a game where they have to choose between two things, a kind of "getting to know you" type thing. The date had been going well, they talked about everything and nothing. Mike was sweet and offered to pay but El insisted on paying her share.

"Ok but next time I'm paying for all it." Mike shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "That is of course you want a next time I didn't want to just assume, it's ok if you don't I just-" It was cute how when he was nervous he would start rambling trying to find the right words but ultimately saying whatever came to mind.

El reached up on her tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek. An answer to the question he was trying to ask.

He blushed bright red but had the biggest grin across his face. "So? That's a yes to going out with me again!"

"Yes." 

They got back to campus around 7pm and they decided to walk for a while, stopping to get a coffee in the coffee shop. By 10pm Mike insisted on walking El back to her dorm.

"I know you're more than capable of handling yourself but...I just wanted to make sure you're safe, there are a lot of drunk guys around." He looked embarrassed, like he was afraid to offend her. She was actually thankful he'd offered to walk her back because he was right, campus at night was not the safest of places, also it meant she didn't have to say goodbye to Mike just yet.

The walk back was mostly in silence, each stealing glances at each other. The hands brushed against each other and hesitantly, El intertwined her fingers with his. A soft smile played at his lips.

"Um... this is my dorm." She didn't want to leave Mike yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a hug, he was soft and warm. She could breathe in his smell of cologne and faintly washing powder. It was nice, it was like a comfort in a way. He hugged back tighter and she was surprised how safe she felt in his arms. They pulled back from the hug, El's hands were still resting on the back of his neck, his still on her waist.

"Can, can I kiss you?" He whispered but El hadn't given him much time before pulling him towards her, mouth against his.

When they broke apart, Mike was still leaning forward. 

"Would you like to come up? Not in that way." El added when she'd realised what she'd asked. "I didn't mean....I don't want you to think I'm some kind of..." She blushed and now she was the one rambling awkwardly.

"I knew what you meant. And I promise I won't try anything like that, we've only had one date after all." Mike laughed but the atmosphere had gotten a little awkward. "I would never expect that from you." He was serious and it made a change to have found a genuinely nice guy who didn't have some alterior motive.

* * *

"Max is out at some party so who knows when she'll be back." El said as she unlocked the door.

"You didn't want to go?" 

"I'm not a fan of parties, plus a cute guy asked me on a date." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mike joked along. "I've interrupted, I'll let you get back to your date." He pretended to shake some invisible hand. "What a fine lady she is sir, I envy you." He pretended to talk to El's invisible date.

She laughed at his dorky joke and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a dork, but it's really adorable." She admitted and he smiled at his own joke.

She bent down and rummaged under Max's bed, Mike raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"What're you doing?"

She pulled out a rather large Tupperware box. "This," she pointed to the box, "is Max's secret snack box. She doesn't know I know where it is - even if it is just under her bed." 

"Is this ok?" 

"Yeah, I basically buy whatever I use and replace it so she doesn't realise I've eaten it."

Mike began to chuckle softly. 

"Why are you laughing at me?" She began to laugh with him.

He took a step towards her and cupped her cheek with his hands. "Sorry, it's just... you're amazing."

She kissed him for the second time that night, but this time he was the one to pull away.

"Right? Shall we?" He bent down and looked through the snacks.

By midnight they were sat surrounded in wrappers, laughing hysterically at a story Mike had told.

"You know, maybe Max and Dustin are more similar than we thought. Dustin has a stash of every snack known to man under his bed, they'd get along well." Mike unwrapped a kit kat.

El's eyes had begun to droop and she felt her head fall on to Mike's shoulder.

"El? Eleven?" He gently nudged her.

"Hmm?" She looked up, he was so comfortable she didn't want to get up.

"It's late. I should get going. And you don't want Max to come back and find all this out." He got up off her bed and began picking up the wrappers.

"Thank you, for tonight." El leaned against her door while saying goodnight.

"So? I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee?" He tried to lean against the door as well but slipped. 

"Absolutely." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.


	5. I don't remember ordering cheese on this burger

It had been a month since Mike and El's first date and it couldn't have been going better. Mike was sweet and understanding, not to mention funny. Winter had spread over campus and in a few weeks, they'd be separating for Christmas.

Will had insisted on meeting this "Mike" El kept talking about so he invited them to grab a burger. He was a little projective over El initially, her being his only sister, but Will warmed up to Mike pretty quickly. 

Whilst they were waiting for their food, El noticed Will kept glancing at the boy waiting tables. 

"Do you know him?" She leaned forward to him.

"Sorry?" Will acted innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The guy. You've been staring at him for 5 minutes, and he's been glancing back at you."

"Oh, him." Will looked at the table. "He's in my chemistry class." Will had taken art as his major but also chemistry class because he couldn't possibly ignore science. "He's coming over stop talking about it."

The boy came over and handed them their burgers. "Hey Will." He smiled as he put down Will's plate.

"Hey Lucas." Will smiled back, watching him leave.

"Dude, you're staring." El picked up her burger.

"Yeah but they clearly have _chemistry_." Mike laughed at his own joke again, Will gave him a small smile.

El took the bun off her burger and looked confused.

"What's wrong? Something with your burger?" Mike looked at her.

"No, its just I don't remember ordering _cheese_ on this burger." She said sarcastically and nudged him for his bad joke. "That joke was awful."

"Hey, Will liked it." 

Will stared at them and laughed, they were so comfortable around each other it was amazing.

 "I think you should ask him out." Mike turned to Will.

"What? No, no I'm content with just pining helplessly until he finds someone else."

El reached across the table and grabbed both Will's arms. "That is not happening, you deserve happiness too. He was smiling back at you, he's in to you."

"I don't know, he's just being nice."

El watched the boy waiting tables. He certainly didn't look the type to be that nice to everyone. He wasn't rude, but it was like he melted and became a different person when he spoke to Will.

Mike slid out of the booth and Will started to panic. "Eleven? What is he doing? Tell him to stop."

Mike strolled up to the boy - Lucas, who was cleaning a table. "Hey, so my friend over there," he pointed to Will who was hiding behind his hands in embarrassment. "thinks you're cute. How about giving him your number?"

El nervously watched her boyfriend- was he her boyfriend? They'd been on many dates and kissed a few times, but never actually labelled it. She didn't want him to embarrass Will but she really wanted this for him. Will hadn't had much luck in that department and she didn't want him to be lonely. Mike had been chatting to Lucas for a few minutes now and the tension was building. Finally he came back and sat down next to El, draping his arm across her shoulders. He passed a folded piece of paper over to Will, his face looking smug.

"You didn't...?" Will slowly opened the note.

"Why don't you take a look?" He smiled. El looked up at him. He'd literally only known her brother for an hour yet he was already acting like his best friend. She snuggled closer to him, thankful for doing such a nice thing for Will.

* * *

 

"That was a really nice thing you did for Will earlier." El said as they walked hand in hand back to her dorm.

"He's your brother, I wanted to make a good impression. Plus the way those two were looking at each other, someone had to step in or they'd never do anything but stare."

"Thank you for not freaking out about him...you know." El has only had one other boyfriend in her life but the minute he found out Will was gay, he acted different, more rude and uncomfortable. So she broke it off with him. But Mike didn't even seem to care, and it was nice. She hated it when people were rude to her brother. 

"So I was thinking..." Mike said slowly and El turned to him.

"Yes?" A playful smile appearing on her lips.

"Well there's this thing called Christmas coming up,"

"Really? But we just had one last year?" She played along.

"Yeah, turns out it's every year now." 

"Crazy."

"So, there's this lame party they're having to celebrate Christmas before we all leave for the break and I don't know, I was sort of thinking maybe we could go together?" It was adorable how he still got nervous asking her out.

"A lame party? With you? Oh Mike you're spoiling me." She laughed but squeezed his hand. "You know I'd go anywhere with you."

They had reached her dorm again, both lingering longer than needed to say their goodnights. He kissed her forehead and she crept into her dorm, not wanting to disturb Max.

She leaned against the door, her hand over her chest feeling how fast it was beating.

"Nice time?" Max's voice caused El to jump.

"Hm? Sorry," she shook her head clear, "yes actually. Mike managed to get a date for Will. It was really sweet actually."

"Did Mike happen to mention Dustin at all?" Max's voice had gone slightly higher when mentioning Dustin's name.

"Uh not really. Why?" El removed her jacket and put it on the back of her desk chair.

"No reason." Max said quickly, looking back down at her text book.

"There's this party before semester ends for Christmas. Dustin might be there." El teased her friend.

"Maybe so. But I'll be going for the alcohol."

"Max, you're only 19..." 

"Next month I'll be 20 which is basically 21 so therefore it's legal." 

El shook her head in mirth at her friend's awful logic.

"Anyways, I should get some sleep. I'm meeting Mike for coffee tomorrow." El went to go get changed.

"Things are pretty serious now?" Max looked up from her text book.

"We've been going out for a month,"

"But he's met your brother already. And he seems really smitten with you."

"I guess..." Max laughed at El's dreamy expression.

"Do you think he could be it?"

"It?"

"You know? Like the _one_ or some lame shit like that."

"You don't believe in that stuff?" El avoided the question.

"I don't know, if I meet a guy that sparks something in me then maybe. I don't like talking about these feelings it's so mushy." Max made a fake vomiting face.

"Mike's sweet, I don't want to jinx anything or rush anything. Things are good as they are."

"Yeah yeah, I call maid of honour at your wedding."

"Shut up!"  


	6. Get out before I start crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to consist of all the ships (because I'm such trash) and another flashback type thing because I think it worked last time? idk

It was 5am the night after the party when El heard Max stumble through their door and she sat up tiredly.

"Max?"

"Oh, hey just uh, getting back from a morning jog." Max pretended to stretch but El wasn't convinced.

"Where were you? Mike walked me back around 2 but we couldn't see you when we left."

"Ah, yeah about that. I was with ..." Max mumbled the name.

"You were with?" El tried to prompt her.

"Dustin." Max couldn't meet her friend in the eye.

"Oh," El nodded, then she understood what Max had meant. "OH." She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Sssh, don't make a big deal out of it." Max tried to remain calm but she was smiling like an idiot.

"I won't...I'm cool. I'm cool." El tried to wipe the smile off her face but she was too happy for her friend. "Who started it?"

"El, please." 

"I won't I'm sorry." She had a smirk across her face.

"Fine, it was me but the thing is I wasn't even that drunk. We'd only had like 2 beers and then we started talking and I kissed him and-"

"Alright, save me any details." El laughed.

"What about you and Mike?" Max raised an eyebrow but El rolled her eyes.

"We're not there yet. I don't want to rush anything. We're really good right now."

"Understood." Max rummaged through her drawers trying to find some pyjamas.

"Did you happen to see Will last night?" El asked. She'd seen him when they arrived but then he'd disappeared.

"Can't say I did, but wasn't he talking about some guy in his chemistry class?" 

"Maybe. I just hope he was ok, nothing bad happened to him." Worry was evident across her face.

"You're too protective of him, I'm sure he was absolutely fine."

* * *

**Last night**

 

"It's at a frat house?" El looked at Mike who raised his hands in defence. 

"Hey, I told you it was going to be lame. A bunch of mouth-breathers getting drunk. But I was invited by some guy in my class that I helped tutor so..." he looked her in the eye. "If you're uncomfortable, we can just leave."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Thank you. But we'll give it a go. Anyway, you'll be there so it won't be lame."

The music was loud and the house was dark and cramped full of large men bustling and harassing girls. Max danced up to them holding a red cup and Will followed behind her, looking embarrassed.

"Heeeey!" Max shouted.

"Hi." Will nodded and grabbed El for a minute. "You said you'd be here, I had to hang around with her and I love Max but she's really loud when drunk, it's embarrassing."

"Sorry, Mike and I were exchanging gifts." Mike had showed up at her dorm earlier with a small parcel in his hands. It was a small silver bracelet with two charms, a letter "E" and a letter "M". He rambled nervously before he  gave it to her, trying to explain that if she didn't like it or wanted to exchange it her still had the receipt, but she didn't let him finish before kissing him softly. She had then proceeded to give him his Christmas gift which was a book about all the behind the scenes information of the Star Wars movies. She had to literally force him to put down the book if they wanted to get to the party.

"I don't want to know what that means." Will gave her a disgusted look and she lightly hit his shoulder.

"Miiiike!" a slightly intoxicated Dustin waltzed up to his friend and clapped him on the back. "I'm gonna get you a drink and of course one for the lovely Eleven." he bowed with a flourish of his hand and backed away towards the drinks. Max was laughing hysterically.

"He's so funny."

"Yeah..." El nodded sarcastically at her friends's slightly drunken antics. "Hey, Will did you want-" El turned around but Will had already gone.

Will had left Eleven and her friends - who he guessed were kind of his friends now too, after catching a glimpse of familiar dark hair. He weaved in and out of the crowds, trying to catch up with the boy. Lucas had actually called Will, and for that he was ever grateful to Mike. 

"Lucas!" he tried to shout above the noise of the music, but it was no use.

He kept pushing through the crowds until he collided with a rather tall, muscular jock. "I'm so, so sorry." Will squeaked, the figure looming over him.

"Watch it." the guy was clearly drunk.

"I said I'm sorry." Will stood up straight, trying to assert himself.

The drunk guy shoved past Will, knocking him straight to the floor.

"Hey!" someone shouted, and everyone's heads turned.

The guy continued to harass Will and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. The voice shouted again and this time a face appeared through the crowd. "I said hey!"

As Will was dropped to the floor he saw Lucas push the guy in the chest. He was taller than Lucas, but Lucas was more sober and had the upper-hand. He grabbed Will by the hand and they ran from the drunk guy and his friends. They would probably forget about it after another drink.

They escaped to the bathroom to catch their breath. The boys looked at each other in silence and then broke out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Will said between laughter.

"I couldn't let him beat you up." 

They stared at each other for a moment until Will broke the silence. "Uh, thank you Lucas."

The other boy smiled, "Anytime Will."

* * *

The day after the party was spent packing and preparing to return home for the holidays. Will was going to drive El home, using the car they had inherited from Jonathan.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Max hugged El tightly.

"Have an awesome Christmas but please don't leave any drunk messages to Dustin. I won't be there to stop you from making mistakes." she squeezed her friend back.

"You know me, I can't make any promises." Max smirked, picked up her bags and left the dorm.

 El returned to packing when a knock came at the door. 

"I thought you were leaving, Max oh-" El opened the door and stopped when it wasn't Max, but Mike being weighed down by a heavy rucksack.

He shuffled awkwardly, not quite sure what he was going to say. He was playing with his hands, a habit El noticed he had when he got nervous.

"I um...well...I just..." 

She stopped him with a kiss. If you had told her a month ago that she'd be feeling this upset at not seeing a boy for a month she would've laughed. But now it was actually happening, she was feeling things she hadn't before.

She ran to her desk and scribbled something on a bit of paper and shoved it into his hand.

"This is my home number. You know...if you want to call me?" 

"I don't know how I'll cope not seeing you every day." He pressed his forehead against hers.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and she blinked them away as she kissed him.

"Now, get out before I start crying." She laughed and he slowly backed out of her room, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll call you." He waved as he walked down the hall.

She watched him go, a slight skip to his step. El leaned against her door and whispered, "Goodbye, Mike."

 


	7. I really like you Michael Wheeler

El had fully unpacked all her stuff back in her dorm. Max wouldn't be back off vacation until tomorrow so it was just her for tonight. She couldn't remember when Mike was supposed to return and she anxiously waited for his call.

It was around 9pm when a knock came at her door. She leapt up, dropping her book on the floor and ran a hand through her messy hair. 

As soon as she opened the door she was wrapped in a tight embrace, Mike picking her up and spinning her around. But he tripped on the book she'd left on the floor and they fell, Mike once again breaking her fall. Laughing, she helped him up and hugged him close.

"Just like when we met." 

"Yeah except this time it was _your_ fault." Her voice was muffled by his chest.

After a minute of swaying, Mike finally spoke again.

"How was your Christmas?" He rested his cheek on her head.

"It was nice, but I found myself missing this moppy haired dork who for the life of me I can't figure out how to escape."

She felt him chuckle against her.

 "What ever will you do?"

El pulled back and grabbed his hand. "Do you want to get hot chocolate? Max won't be back til tomorrow so I'm kind of lonely."

"I could go for some hot chocolate." 

* * *

They stumbled back into the room a few hours later, full of hot chocolate and laughing their heads off.

"You were the dungeon master?" El was crying tears at a story Mike was telling about his days playing Dungeons and Dragons.

 "Hey, it was an honour to lead my friends through those journeys." Mike acted offended at her laughter. 

She stroked his cheek, "aw, you're cute when you pout."

He blew a curl out of his eyes, pretending to pout more. They locked eyes for a moment.

Neither remembered who'd leaned in first but they were kissing. Unlike the other kisses that were soft and gentle, this one was desperate and full of desire. They had fallen on to El's bed, she was straddling his lap and he shuffled back so they'd be more comfortable.

"What...?" Mike pulled back and reached under the covers to wonder what the lump he was lying on was. El sat up (still on top of him) and covered her eyes with her hands as Mike pulled out an old, battered stuffed lion toy.

"Is this?" He smiled at the animal.

El tried to grab it from him but he moved it out of her reach, a large smile across his face.

She sighed, "It's one of the only things I kept from the orphanage... but don't tell Max. I'd never hear the end of it."

"I like learning about your past." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And if it makes you feel any better, I still have my old Yoda action figure, I just can't get rid of him." Mike admitted, blushing deeply.

She leaned down to kiss his flushing cheek. "I really like you Michael Wheeler."

"I really like you too Eleven Byers." 

* * *

 

El woke up to the January sun peering through a gap in her curtains and with her head against Mike's bare chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat and it relaxed her. She looked up at his peaceful face, his dark messy hair covering most of it. His lips were parted ever so slightly causing him to snore lightly. Carefully, she reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, letting her hand linger on his cheek.

In that moment, she had never felt happier. She felt like she could stay here all day with him. She nestled deeper against him and then her eyes opened.

 Max.

She'd been too busy staring at Mike that she forgot Max was due back today, she couldn't walk in on them like this. As much as she hated it, El shook him awake.

"Mike." She said gently, but he rolled over and hugged her tighter. "Mike." She said a little louder.

He mumbled something and went back to sleep. 

"We need to get up."

"But I'm really comfortable." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. His voice was low and hadn't warmed up yet. She had to fight every urge not to kiss him right now.

"Max is going to be back any minute." 

His eyes opened and he had an "oh shit" expression on his face.

* * *

"Ellieeeeee!" Max shrieked when she greeted her roommate after a few weeks apart.

"Maaax!" She shouted back. Mike had left about 20 minutes ago - after much persuasion (and kisses).

"Were you ok last night here by yourself?" Max began unpacking.

El blushed but thankfully Max didn't notice. "Yep, yeah perfectly fine." 

She glanced down and noticed a pair of boxers on the floor and she quickly kicked them under her bed. How had that boy left without his underwear? How can you possibly forget that?

Max turned around to see El looking flustered and awkwardly stood near her bed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Stayed up late reading last night." She didn't know why she'd been lying to Max, but she couldn't quite admit the truth to her yet. It wasn't quite the right time.

"Shall we go grab coffee? I need to hear all about your holiday. How about you call Mike and Dustin? Have you seen him yet?" 

El's heart stopped at the mention of Mike. But it would be too obvious if she made a fuss.

"Sure. Yeah we got some hot chocolate last night and then he walked me back as usual."

"He's so chivalrous." Max joked. If only she knew.

"Yeah, he's sweet like that. Come on let's go." She grabbed Max by the arm and dragged her out the dorm trying to change the topic of conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter idk why I just do


	8. Dude, "Total eclipse of the heart", really?

Throughout coffee, Mike and El continued to exchange glances with each other. It was as if there was an inside joke only they understood, of course, it had meant more than that. 

"What do you think?" El blinked and broke eye contact with Mike, turning to face Max. She hadn't been listening and now Max was expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry? What was the question?" 

"You weren't even listening? Too busy making eyes at Mike? You guys do more than just hot chocolate last night?" Max laughed and both Mike and El's eyes went wide. They froze.

"Relax, it was a joke." She noted their serious faces. "Wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, yeah totally. Haha, nothing happened..." Mike quickly reached forward and grabbed his coffee, taking a large sip before remembering it was empty.

"Anyway, before things got awkward..." Max continued, "I was talking about going on a group date today? You know, me and Dustin, " Dustin wrapped an arm around Max and she smiled. "You two obviously, and El didn't Will meet someone?''

"Yeah actually, and if it wasn't for Mike, they'd probably still be making awkward eye contact across the room."

Mike sat back and leaned his arms behind his head. "What can I say? I'm a match-maker."

* * *

 

Mike had volunteered to drive Max, Dustin and El to the bowling alley where they would meet Will and Lucas. El jumped at the front with Mike and began rummaging through his cassette tapes to put in the player. Max and Dustin were in the back, whispering and giggling like a pair of school kids. Mike looked in the mirror and gave them a glare.

"Can you not disgrace my car like that?" he made a disgusted face at how close they were sitting.

"Chill dude." Max said and leaned back in her seat.

"Have you found a tape yet? It's getting boring." Dustin looked out the window dramatically. 

"It's a ten minute drive." Mike said from the front.

"This one will do." El removed the previous tape and put in one titled  _80s Classics._

Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a prayer_ started playing and they all burst out the lyrics. Shouting at the top of their lungs. "Woah, we're half way there, Woah, livin' on a prayer!" 

"Throwback to being 15 and playing air guitar to this in your basement Mike." Dustin reached forward and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Aw, that's so cute. You had a little band?" Max pinched Dustin's cheek mockingly.

"We would've been awesome except for one thing: we couldn't actually play." Mike chuckled at the memory. He missed those times when it was just him and Dustin against the world. But now he had El, and he guessed Max. Will was pretty cool and he assumed Lucas would be - he must be if Will liked him because from what El had told him he was selective with who he formed crushes on.

The song faded out and the next one began, annoyed groans came from the back when they realised what song it was.

"Dude, _total eclipse of the heart?_ Really?" Dustin put his head in his hands.

"I like it." El reassured Mike and just like that he was smiling. It still amazed her how even simple things like that caused him to smile that adorable, uncertain smile.

At the chorus Dustin and Max had placed their hands on their ears watching Mike and El passionately belt out the words.

"Every now and then I fall apaaaaart, and I need you now tonight" El facing Mike and every few seconds he would turn back to face her as they sang and then return to looking at the road.

By the end, they were in fits of laughter. El wished she could capture the feeling of just being here with her friends - and Mike, singing like there was no care in the world. 

"Now, you're just over-reacting." she said to Dustin and Max who had closed their eyes as well as cover their ears in protest against the song.

The final song on their journey was Simple Minds' _Don't you (forget about me)_ from the Breakfast Club. El remembered how Mike had said it was one of his favourite films and she smiled as she nodded along to the song. She wanted to keep a note and remember all the little things about him. The way his nose crinkles slightly when he laughs, the way his eyes light up when he smiles, not to mention the slight dimple in his cheek. His dark, messy, curly hair that is just as soft as it looks, and his awkward feet that cause him to trip on the smallest of things- how he can't run either. She kept these stored in her mind, and thought of them when he wasn't there.

 

* * *

Mike parked outside the bowling alley, Dustin and Max were already smack talking each other - turns out they were extremely competitive with each other. "Scared, Henderson?."

"You wish."

 Mike took El's hand, the first proper contact they'd had since he'd left earlier that morning. They both blushed remembering events from the night before but the atmosphere between them wasn't awkward in the slightest. It had felt so natural, so right. 

"About last night..." Mike squeezed her hand as they walked a few paces behind Max and Dustin. "I don't want you to think that I expect that from you because I don't. As great as it was -believe me it was great- I'm not going to pressure you or, or make you if you're not comfortable because I don't want to make you feel forced and-" there he went again with his nervous rambling.

She stopped him with a kiss on the cheek. "I know Mike, I know." And she squeezed his hand back to assure him that she meant it.

* * *

 

"That makes 5 in a row, read it and weep Henderson!" Max cheered as she got yet another strike and got right up close to Dustin's face. "Beat that."

He leaned in closer. You could feel the tension in the air and the others were slightly uncomfortable by it.

"Watch me." 

Will whispered something to Lucas and he burst out laughing, nudging against Will in the process. El gave him a quizzical look. 

Mike watched Dustin and Max then leaned towards El. "If they start making out I'm going to barf."

"Not a fan of pda?" She accused him, remembering distinctly the many times they'd done similar things in public.

"If it's us, we're cute. Plus that's my best friend I don't want to see him do that." He raised his hands in defence.

Dustin only scored a spare, causing Max to playfully tease him until he pulled her against him. Mike making fake barf noises.

Will was up next to bowl and Lucas gave him a kiss "for good luck". They were the most mature out of the couples there: Dustin and Max being childishly competitive, El trying to restrain Mike from making gagging noises. It was a mish mash of groups but somehow they all worked together. All of them had been outcasts as kids, the misfits and underdogs. But somehow they had all found each other and a friendship blossomed so strong, you would never have believed they only met a few months ago.

* * *

When they arrived back from the bowling alley, Max pulled El aside as they got out the car.

"This is sort of embarrassing but, would you mind sleeping over at Mike's tonight? Me and Dustin kind of uh..." 

El scrunched up her nose thinking about what Max meant.

"Dustin will be gone so you can use his bed. I know you guys quite aren't _there_ yet." She winked and El awkwardly laughed.

"No way." Max knew when her friend was hiding something. "No, way!!" She pulled El in for a hug.

"Max, ssh." She looked around but Mike and Dustin were occupied discussing something.

"You and Mike? When?" Max said in a quieter voice but the excitement was written over her face.

"Last night..." She admitted and Max gasped loudly.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. It's no big deal." El blushed and looked down, feeling awkward that Max now knew what she and Mike had been up to last night.

"Ellie, it's a huuuge deal." Max grabbed both El's shoulders and jumped up and down excitedly. 

"What's a huge deal?" Dustin had walked up, obviously their conversation had ended.

Mike stood behind El and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Max looked up at Dustin then back at El who gave her a "don't you even dare" look.

 "Oh, just...uh..." Max was at loss for words- for once in her life.

"Max is thinking of going completely sober for a month." El jumped in, grinning at the horrified expression on Max's face. 

"Whoa that is a huge deal. Congrats." Mike said, none the wiser of what they were actually talking about.

"So did you ask..?" Dustin turned to Max.

"Oh, no not yet. Ellie?" She looked at her and her expression said "you owe me this"

"It's alright, we have plans anyway tonight. Right Mike?" 

"We do?" He was confused and El nudged him. "Oh yeah now I remember."

The two couples stared at each other, both understanding what the other were thinking, but no one actually saying it.

"Right well... we'll uh be going now I guess." El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him out the car park towards his dorm. 

"What just happened?" Dustin looked bewildered.

"I'm, I'm not sure..." Max looked just as confused watching El drag Mike to the door.


	9. You'll be the end of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but everything I write lately is just pure cheese and sappy mush but again I secretly LIVE for that kind of thing.

"I love you."

She wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him correctly. Once again he had buried his head and mumbled against her neck in his sleep. 5 months, almost 6 had passed since that day in the library. El often caught herself wondering if things were going to fast...but then she'd curl up against Mike, feeling his warmth, and the worries melted away.

She turned to face him, pulling his face so he was forced to look her in the eye. 

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"I love you." He repeated, still sounding half asleep.

"I love you too." She tried to blink back tears but failed.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the t-shirt she'd stolen from Mike.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He turned to face her and out his hands on either  side of her face, trying to brush away a tear. She'd never cried in front of him before and it worried him. He was being so sweet, and it caused her to cry harder.

"N-nothing. I'm h-happy." She laughed, tears still down her face.

He beamed at her, grinning so wide and causing the little dimple to appear in his cheek. He suddenly looked nervous and cleared his throat like he was going to say something else.

"I was thinking, and tell me if I'm going to fast but, I'm leaving for spring break in a few days and I don't really want to be apart for that long." A blush found its way on to his freckled face. "So...I wondered, and if you don't want to I don't mind I just thought it would be a good idea. I don't know, it's stupid." He trailed off.

"Mike?" El prompted him.

He sighed "Did you maybe want to come back with me for spring break. To Hawkins?" His eyes were filled with hope, but also fear.

El could hear her heart in her ears, her mouth felt dry. She didn't want to be apart for Mike so long either, but it was a big step. She'd meet his family. What about her family, what would they think if she said she wasn't coming home. But the idea of seeing Mike's hometown and learning about his childhood excited her. So many emotions were in her mind but one thing was for sure, she loved him. 

"Yes." She said quietly, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile. "I'd love to come home with you."

"Really?" His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"More than anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to kiss him. Just before their lips were about to touch, Dustin burst in.

"Mike!" He shouted.

"Dude! Get out!" Mike threw a pillow at Dustin.

"But I need to hide from Max." 

"Why?" El sat up, leaving Mike laying on his own. 

Dustin laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Aha, well see. I kind of pranked her, we were watching this TV Series of that Stephen King book. It came out a few months ago that clown thing?" 

Mike nodded, he'd read many Stephen King books.

"Yeah, well I thought it'd be funny to leave a few balloons around, you know, to scare her. Needless to say it did not go well for me." Dustin jumped on to his bed and rested his hands behind his head. "So now I guess I'm just hiding out here until she's not mad anymore."

"I hate to break it to you Dustin, but your dorm is probably the first place Max will look." El crossed her arms.

Dustin froze when he realised the mistake he'd made. "Shit." He leapt up. "I need to go." And he ran out the room leaving Mike and El in stitches.

 "I need to go too." El said when she'd pulled herself together. "I have a lecture in half an hour." She gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. He grabbed her hand, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm serious." She giggled when he kissed her hand and put it against his cheek..

"I'll see you later ok?" He said against her palm, kissing it again.

"You'll be the end of me Michael Wheeler."

* * *

"Thank you for not freaking out. I promise I'll be home for the summer." El was on the phone to Joyce telling her she would be staying at Mike's over the break. Eleven had told her about Mike a few times but she didn't realise how serious they were until El said she wasn't coming home.

"You really like this boy." Joyce said. It was a statement rather than a question. "Then I hope to meet him someday."

El leaned against the wall, "I hope so too."

"I'll leave you to pack, but call me when you're safe in Hawkins? Was it?"

"I'll call you. Oh, Max is back I need to say bye before she leaves, see you soon Joyce." El had never felt right calling Joyce "mum" , but she didn't mind, as long as El was happy.

"You're going with Mike?" Max asked as soon as El put the phone down.

"He asked me the other day, and I couldn't bare not seeing him for that long."

"At least you're moving forward. I'm lucky if I can get Dustin to sleep over." Max folded her arms.

"He really likes you, you know." El began emptying her drawers. 

"Why doesn't he say it?" Max flopped on to her bed.

"Because it's Dustin. Mike said he's never one for mushy feelings. He'd rather joke around." She folded a t-shirt to put in her suitcase. "But don't get me wrong, Mike also said he's capable of being serious when you least expect it. Give him time."

"I guess...I just... really like him too and I don't want to ruin what we have. But I want _more_ , you know? I deserve it."

"He'll find his own way to show his feelings."

"Yeah like that prank? Not cool, he had me thinking there was a killer clown on the loose." 

"It was kind of funny though." El found herself laughing and before long Max had joined in too.

"I guess." The girls were in such fits of laughter that they didn't hear Will walk in, hand intertwined with Lucas'.

"What're you laughing at?" Will's voice caused them both to jump.

"Oh, hey Will, don't worry about it." El hugged her brother and nodded at Lucas. "What're you doing here?"

"We're leaving soon so I wanted to see you since you're ditching me to run off with your boyfriend." Will chuckled. 

El got her own back with some playful sibling banter, "Lucas when you get there, don't believe what he says about how popular he was at school. He was and still is a major nerd."

"I don't believe it! You've been a nerd this entire time? I thought we were watching Star Wars for art purposes! When did you plan on telling me you were a nerd?" Lucas threw his hands in the air in mock frustration while Will doubled over laughing.

El sighed watching them, she had a huge grin on her face. Finally her brother had found someone who made him truly happy. She hoped he held on to Lucas because he could make a great brother in law.

Will and Lucas left Max and El's about half an hour later but El still hadn't finished packing.

"When are you leaving?" Max watched El frantically shove things into her bag.

"Tomorrow morning." 

"Ellie, calm down." Max grabbed her friend by the shoulders and took deep breaths, encouraging El to do the same.

"What if his parents don't like me?"

"Ellie, where did that come from? Of course they'll like you. You're funny, smart, it's impossible." Max reassured her but El's face was so serious.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

El nodded. "More than anything."

She hadn't realised how serious she was until she'd admitted her fears. This wasn't just casual dating and the odd hook up. She was in love with him. And if his parents didn't like her... would that mean the end for them? El couldn't bare the thought of not seeing Mike again. She would have to do everything in her power to make sure Mike's parents like her. No, _love_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a cheeky IT reference because the TV Series came out in 1990, I'm currently reading the book and I just saw the new version. I absolutely loved it. (Finn was amazing as Richie who was definitely my favourite character, I loved how he played it, very real to the book.)


	10. I'm clearly the superior Italian plumber

It was a 6 hour drive back to Hawkins but El didn't notice. The time went quickly between singing along to Mike's tapes and El falling asleep against the window. They got to Hawkins around 4pm, anxiety setting in El's heart as Mike got closer and closer to his house.

"Mike?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she looked out the window, not facing him.

"Everything ok?" Mike briefly took his eyes off the road.

"What if...what if they don't like me?"

"I don't care, obviously I want them to like you, but even if they don't it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"That doesn't make me feel better..."  She said a little harshly and instantly regretted taking that tone with him.

"Sorry."

"No, it's me. I'm just nervous. I really want it to go well."

He took one hand off the wheel and took her hand. "They have no reason not to like you. Your like, the greatest person I've ever met."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Really?"

"Well, after myself of course." He joked.

"Obviously."

He pulled up to a driveway infront of a modest looking house in the suburbs. One look and she could just tell Mike had a much easier childhood than she had had. She was slightly envious.

"Ready?" Mike turned off the engine and faced her, grabbing both her hands in his.

"As I'll ever be." She responded with a kiss on his cheek.

Mike carried her suitcase to the door and they were greeted with a young girl of about 10 years old launching herself at Mike, almost knocking him down in the process.

"Whoa Holly! Good to see you too." Mike embraced her back. 

The girl looked up at El, who was only about a foot taller than her. "Is this your girlfriend?''

"Yep. This is El, El this is my younger sister Holly." 

El waved to the girl but Holly decided to go in for a hug. "She's pretty." Holly said to Mike who nodded in approval.

"No, I wish I had pretty blonde hair like you." El said, it was true, she didn't think herself as pretty. She never thought she was ugly, but not pretty either, just plain Eleven. Mike clearly didn't think so.

"What's all this- oh Mike!" Karen Wheeler hugged her son tightly, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Mom, please..." He motioned to El.

"Oh, my. You must be El. Aren't you adorable." Karen then hugged El as well. She'd never received so many hugs within the span of two minutes.

"Ted isn't home from work yet, but I'm sure he's dying to meet you." 

At the mention of his father's name Mike stood up straight. He looked uncomfortable.

"We're going to unpack and then I'll give El a tour." Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Uh, this is my room..." Mike opened the door a little embarrassed.

The room was just as he'd left it before leaving for university. He still had some of his old action figures about, the shelves full of science books and trophies. El smiled, every part of the room just screamed Mike. She walked around, looking at the photos and posters that covered the walls. She stopped on a photo of a 12 year old Mike and Dustin at the science fair next to a large trophy. Dustin still wore the same hat, and Mike still had the same adorable smile. She found another photo of him and his two sisters, he looked a little older, perhaps 15 in the photo. They seemed like such close siblings and El found herself thinking back to Will and Jonathan, missing them both slightly. The final photo was just of Mike when he was only about 2 or 3, his hair was a lighter shade of brown - it had darkened over the years, but his eyes were still the same. He was eating in the photo, covered in spaghetti sauce and El couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh." Mike stood behind her.

"I'm sorry, but you were such a cute baby." 

"Yeah, you and my mom will get along just fine." 

She leaned against the wall, and he leaned in just close enough that their noses were almost touching.

 "We could stay up here for a while..." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

She smiled but shook her head so their noses rubbed together. "But I remember being promised a tour?" 

He pouted again.

"Nice try Wheeler." She brushed past him and pulled him out his room. 

* * *

"This is the basement aka where me and Dustin spent most our teen years." Mike led El down the stairs.

"No way! You have a NES console?" El noticed the small tv in the corner of the basement and sat down in front of the console.

"Man, I haven't played that thing in years. I guess Holly still uses it." Mike came over to join her.

"Let's play?" 

"Nah." 

El smiled mischievously. "Why? Are you scared I'll beat you?"

"What? No." Mike scrunched up his face, El recognised when he was lying.

She began to make chicken noises.

"Stop that."

"I'm sorry what was that? Sounded like a chicken?" 

He sighed. "Give me that controller. I'll show you who's chicken."

They played Super Mario Bros and decided the winner was the one who scored the highest on the level. Mike went first but El easily beat his score.

"Ooh would you look at that. I'm clearly the superior Italian plumber.'' El threw her hands in the air in celebration but Mike was quick and grabbed her sides, tickling her.

"Stop! Miiiike!" She squealed but he wouldn't let up. She fought back, trying to get to his secret ticklish spot behind his knee cap.

"Aah!" He shouted. "Ok, ok, I give in." She had him pinned to the floor, his arms raised in surrender. El leaned down, about to kiss him when they were interrupted by Mike's mother shouting from upstairs that dinner was ready.

"We should uh..." Mike tried to sit up.

El nodded and helped him up.

* * *

Dinner was awkward. The conversation didn't flow well, with Ted- Mike's father, more focused on his food than the son that had been away at college, not to mention the girlfriend he'd brought home. Holly talked quietly to El, but the rest of the table wasn't so friendly.

"So, El what are you currently studying?" Karen tried to get the conversation open to everyone.

"Uh, literature." She took a bite of the chicken Mrs Wheeler had prepared. 

"She's really into books." Mike added and laughed gently. "That's uh, how we met." 

"Oh, you have to tell me more about how to met such a lovely girl." Karen asked Mike.

"Well, I was on my way to the library trying to get this book for this assignment. And I noticed this girl walking in and I don't know what it was...but something just drew me to her."

El had stopped eating and her full attention was on Mike. She'd never heard the story from Mike's side. Come to think of it, she hadn't questioned why he was in the literature section of the library when he was studying computer science.

"Like a creep I found myself following her, trying to come up with something to say. And then that's when I noticed she started climbing the shelf to reach this book. So then I start talking to her,"

"You made me jump, just appearing like that." El jumped in and Mike laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. But then she slipped and I tried to catch her but she ended up falling on me."

"I still feel bad about that."

"I thought that would be it, because she ran away after I got her name. But then we met again in the coffee shop, ordering at the exact same time the same coffee." 

Karen was smiling brightly watching her son tell the story, she loved how El would jump in and help him with some of the details, they were so in tune with each other. Even Ted had stopped stuffing chicken in his mouth long enough to actually listen for a change.

"I guess what I'm saying is she literally fell for me." Mike laughed and El playfully nudged him.

"Sounds like fate." Karen said when Mike had finished his story. He looked at El and smiled brightly.

"Must be." 

"Well Mike, she'll make a great daughter in law." Ted spoke for the first time during dinner.

El froze and Mike, who had been taking a sip of water began spluttering and coughing.

"I'm sorry, may I be excused for the bathroom." El said calmly, but inside she was panicking. She wasn't ready for that yet. Marriage? No. Sure she loved Mike and maybe there would be the possibility of getting married in the future. But it was too soon to be talking about that. What if it gave Mike ideas?

Mike got up after her, leaving his parents and Holly at the table. His mother and sister had stopped eating, looking where El had departed. But his father continued to eat his dinner.

"I hope you're enjoying your chicken, Ted." Karen left to go check on El.

"What'd I do?" He called after.

* * *

 

El leaned against Mike's door and he leaned against the other side, head pressed against it as if he could somehow force his way through.

"El?"

No reply.

"El, I'm sorry about what my dad said." He spoke gently. "Please, just let me in."

Karen had silently walked up the stairs but when she saw the scene in front of her, she decided it was best to leave them alone.

 "El, please." Mike was pleading; he leaned his head against his door. Everything has been going so well until his dad freaked her out. "Please." He whispered, barely audible, his voice wavering slightly. She hadn't locked the door, Mike had no lock. But he knew she was upset and he didn't want to barge in upon her privacy. He wanted her to want him there. Not because he forced himself.

The door opened slightly and their eyes met. Hers were wet with tears but she nodded and allowed him inside.


	11. The boys are back, Hawkins

Mike hesitantly sat and the edge of his bed, watching El, who was sat at the other end, out the corner of his eye. He nervously played with the hem of his jumper, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't he turned to face her and reached for her hand. 

"I'm sorry about my dad." His mouth was dry.

"It's ok. I guess...I just freaked out. It's all happening so fast and..." She brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "You know how I feel about you. But Mike, we're too young to be thinking about that."

"Don't you think I know that?" He'd never used that tone before. He'd always been kind, soft and gentle spoken. Now he was angry, passionate. "Don't you think I'm tired of not living up to these expectations I'm held against." He dropped her hands and stood up, pacing.

"Mike, I can't give you what you want. You deserve someone that'll give you a perfect life. A perfect wife for a perfect life right?" She stood up as well, her own voice raised.

"I'm angry because you can't see how utterly ridiculous it is that you think that's what I want. I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind but it's way too early. We've not even finished college. How could you think that it's what I want."

They were shouting at each other. Having their first proper fight. This wasn't how Mike planned El meeting his parents to go. They got close, faces flush with anger. 

"You're really cute when your angry." El said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Mike retorted, his tone was like venom.

She jumped at him and suddenly her legs were around his waist and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. As if tonight would be their last night on Earth. He had her pressed against his wall, her hands in his hair.

"Your parents..." She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"They'll be downstairs watching TV in silence all night." Mike leaned in and kissed her again.

"What about your sister?" 

"Basement." They were both out of breath. "Is this ok?" Mike asked hesitating before he took it any further. 

"More than ok." She closed the space between their lips.

With a huge grin, Mike carried her to his bed, all memories of the fight pushed to the back of their minds.

* * *

 A gentle knock came at Mike's door the following morning. El had learned that Mike was a deep sleeper so there was no way he heard that. 

"Mike? Breakfast is ready." It was his mother.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Wheeler. We'll be down in a minute." El answered trying to shove Mike awake in the process.

"Alright." Eleven heard her footsteps fade down the stairs.

Mike's bed was small, especially now he'd grown to be ridiculously tall. It was only meant for one person so they were practically on top of each other. El was thankful his mother didn't walk in on them or she'd probably have a heart attack seeing the way they were wrapped around each other.

She climbed out of his bed, picking up Mike's jumper that had been thrown on the floor last night. It was big and soft and El decided she'd never wear her own jumpers again. She would just steal Mike's instead. Once dressed, she decided to literally drag Mike out of bed.

"Your mom called us for breakfast almost 10 minutes ago now. Get up." 

"But it's too early." Mike's eyes were still closed.

El managed to pull him out of bed, but he just stood still, trying to orientate himself.

"Michael I've told you- oh" Karen burst in, clearly tired of waiting. She immediately covered her eyes and looked away from the scene she'd entered. El was stood frozen in the middle of the room, hands over her mouth in shock while Mike covered himself with a pair of boxers El had just thrown at him, blushing with embarrassment.

"Mom! What the f-"

"LANGUAGE Michael!" 

The atmosphere was awkward and silent. Karen slowly closed the door, regretting ever bursting in. El and Mike stared at each other for a moment, before breaking down in laughter.

"So we're good?" Mike said through laughs. "I promise, no more talk of marriage."

"We're good. Now put some pants on." She threw a pair of jeans at him.

* * *

"I'm taking you on a tour of Hawkins, we'll meet Dustin for lunch at the diner." Mike headed to the garage to his car. He squeezed past old boxes and knocked them to the floor.

"What's that?" El pointed to an old metal frame revealed by the tumbling boxes.

"Oh man it's my old bike, I've not ridden it since I got my licence." Mike smiled nostalgically, remembering riding round town with Dustin on their bikes. They would have races to see who was the fastest, travel through the woods - where they weren't technically allowed to be, and go on adventures. Mike's smile turned a little sad. When you're a kid, everything is so much simpler, your bike is your main mode of transport. Any worry would fade away as soon as you got on your bike and you felt the wind against your face. Mike longed for that kind of freedom again.

El watched him stare at his bike as if he was considering something.

"You know, I think I could still fit on my bike." Mike pulled it out the garage and on to the street. Sure enough, he was able to fit those long limbs on to his bike. He smiled, and suddenly, El wasn't looking at the 20 year old man she'd fallen in love with, but the 12 year old boy who never really fit in with the other kids. That childhood innocence had returned and El laughed at how adorable he really was. 

He cycled up to her and held out his hand. "Do you want to see Hawkins the old fashioned way?" He had a mischievous grin across his face.

"I'd love to."

She climbed on to the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his stomach, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It took a while to get going- Mike was no longer 12, but once they hit the hill, they were flying. El's grip tightened and she closed her eyes but Mike let out a loud shout.

"Yeah!!!!" He threw a fist in the air as they sped through Hawkins like kids instead of a 20 and 19 year old on a bike. El let out a scream as well, not caring if people stared. She hadn't felt this free in a long time.

Mike had stopped at Dustin's house thinking he'd like to join them for one last bike adventure. Dustin came running out his garage with his old bike shouting, "The boys are back, Hawkins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got "the boys are back" from hsm 3 stuck in my head after this chapter. Also note how I can't write angst


	12. He's a good one

The rest of spring break went smoothly, with family dinners being the only uncomfortable moments. Mike's parents seemed to love El and when they were about to leave, his mother wrapped her arms around El and told her she must come back to which El nodded. She meant it too, she loved Hawkins and everything about it despite how much Mike seemed to detest the small town.

It was gone midnight by the time they arrived back at campus, having left Hawkins just after dinner. Dustin had left a few days before them, confessing to Mike that he missed Max - but he would deny it if anyone asked.

Mike escorted El back to her dorm, dropping her bags off for her and nodding a greeting to Max who hadn't gone to bed yet. Before he turned to leave for his own dorm, El grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Thank you, for taking me home with you. I really liked it." She blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed at telling him this.

"Hawkins isn't that great.'' he shrugged. 

"No, but you and your family. It was...it was nice. And," she burst out laughing, "I got to learn all about your embarrassing childhood secrets."

"Remind me, I need to have some words with my mother..." Mike grimaced in embarrassment.

She kissed his cheek, "goodnight, Mike."

"Goodnight El."

The door had been closed for all of 2 seconds before Max rounded on her.

"How was it? Did his parents like you? Did you share a room? Did you sleep in his bed? Did you _sleep_ in his bed? Did -"

"Max. I've literally just got back." El removed her jacket and flopped onto her bed.

"Oh come on, I'm just curious." Max raised an eyebrow.

"What happens in Hawkins, stays in Hawkins." El smirked.

"I hate you!'' Max laughed, annoyed that El wasn't giving any details.

* * *

"Mike, I need to study." 

Finals were coming up and Mike was a less than helpful study partner, distracting El by just holding her hand or even looking at her with his stupid brown eyes.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He smirked as he traced small circles on the back of her hand.

The library was quiet but it was far from empty, everyone was cramming for their exams. Cups of coffee were left all over the desks next to students who hadn't moved in a few hours.

"You're distracting me, I've read the same sentence like 5 times already." She whispered.

"Hey, _you're_ distracting _me_." He had a textbook open but he wasn't reading it.

Max and Dustin had gone with them to study, but they'd long since disappeared. Dustin went to "help Max find a book" in the back of the library and they hadn't returned for a while.

"We're not doing this." She looked at him out the corner of her eye, he knew what she meant.

"Of course not, we're studying." He gave her a cheeky grin.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until El abruptly stood up, grabbing Mike's arm and pulled him out the library back to her dorm. 

"If I fail this test it'll be your fault." She said before pulling him closer.

* * *

 The end of the year was approaching fast which meant one thing Eleven's birthday. She never liked to make a fuss of it, but Max was always a huge fan of birthdays and dragged El out for at least a movie to celebrate. Mike kept asking what she wanted but nothing came to mind. 

"It's only 20, not like it's a big deal." El shrugged when he'd asked her.

"It is a big deal, you're no longer in the teens." Mike was also one to take birthdays seriously.

"Fine, what I want is time." She stepped closer.

"Time?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Yeah, time with just you."

So on her actual birthday, Mike had taken her out bowling, mini golfing, ice cream and a movie to finish it off. Since the year was ending they had had less work for classes and therefore a full day's activities were do-able. He'd also given her another charm (a little silver bike charm to remember the trip to Hawkins) for the bracelet he'd gotten her back at Christmas. El had been wearing it so often that she no longer realised she had it on.

When they were driving back, El noticed that mischievous grin work it's way on to Mike's face again. "Why are you grinning?" She raised an eyebrow.

He kept his eyes on the road and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

"You're a terrible liar Mike." She grinned back but he didn't say anything else until they pulled up at campus again.

"I think I left my hoodie in your dorm and I really could use it back."

"Mike, it's like 30°c in May, I don't think you need it."

 "I'm cold." He was clearly lying about something to cause this kind of weird behaviour. There was obviously something in her room but she allowed him up anyway.

"I really don't know why you're so urgent to get to my dor-"

"SURPRISE!" El opened the door to her room and squished inside the small room was Lucas,Will, Max, Dustin, Joyce and Jonathan.

"I can't believe it! Jonathan!" El ran up and hugged him, she hadn't seem him in so long. "I thought you were in New York?" 

"I managed to get some time off. Not every day your sister turns 20." He hugged her back tightly.

"How did you...?" El looked around the room at all her friends and family, then turned to Mike, a huge grin on her face. "Mike? Did you do this?" 

He looked down and blushed, smiling. "Yeah I uh...I know you didn't want a big celebration but I thought you'd want your family and friends."

"He called us and arranged everything. He's a good one." Joyce came up and hugged El. It meant a lot that she approved of Mike.

"Yeah," El didn't remove eye contact from Mike. "He is a good one." 

 Jonathan had bought his camera and made sure to take as many photos as possible. Will had introduced Lucas to his mother and she couldn't be happier for her son. Everything was going well. Despite the small area, the room wasn't cramped, it was cosy.

"Jonathan stop!" El held her hands in front of her face as Jonathan continued to point the camera at her. 

"Aw, but we need to document your birthday!" Jonathan noticed Mike stood next to him and grabbed the boy's arm and flung him at El. "How about one of the lovebirds?"

Mike laughed and wrapped his arms around El's waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"Nice." Jonathan smiled at the scene, moving on to take a photo of Will and Lucas.

"Why are you so thoughtful?" El played with Mike's hands, turning to face him.

"What'd you mean?"

"All this. Everything you've done for me. I've not done anything like that and I feel bad."

He pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you. Just being with you is enough."

"I love you too you cheese-ball." She briefly kissed him, highly aware that her family were within close proximity.

She hadn't wanted the evening to end, but the Byers had insisted that they needed to be going. El could see the way Will and Lucas were pressed against each other and assumed that they too were desperate to be somewhere else right now. 

"Thank you everyone for a great night. This has by far been my favourite birthday." El raised a glass as a final toast before everyone departed for the evening.

They all filtered out the room and El caught sight of Max's bright hair dipping outside with Dustin. 

"Uh Max?" She raised an eyebrow.

She turned around sheepishly, hand still clasped with Dustin's. "We uh, thought you would like uh...the room for yourself, it is your birthday after all." They were giggling and blushing meaning El got the message.

She turned to Mike and smiled, "looks like you're spending the night here."

He grinned, "as you wish."


	13. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an epilogue? It's a short chapter but I wanted to end it on a good note.

**May, 1993**  

The campus courtyard was crowded with graduates and their families bustling and taking photos. Mike pushed his way through the crowd to find El being bombarded with hugs and Jonathan taking photos of both Will and El in their cap and gowns.

He snuck up behind her and stole her cap. "Congratulations! Or should I say, con _grad_ ultions." 

"Mike!" She jumped up to reach her cap.

Jonathan continued snapping photos of Will.

"I can't believe we've graduated." She put her cap back on.

3 years, they'd been together for 3 years. They had decided to get an apartment together just outside Hawkins since El had adored the town so much. It was coincidentally only a 2 hour drive from El's home town. It was perfect. 

"Yeah but I start at the office on Monday. Literally no break from working." Mike sighed.

El had gotten an internship at the newspaper, hopefully it would lead to a full journalist career.

"I'm sure your dad is proud." El looked behind Mike to where his parents were quietly talking with Joyce.

"Yeah, it's about the only thing he's talked about for a while."

"Well I'm proud of you." She rested her hands on his chest.

"Ellie! We're college graduates! What?!" Max flung herself at El while Dustin came and clapped Mike on the back.

"I know it's crazy!" 

Lucas pushed through the crowd looking lost. "Hey El, is Will here?"

El pointed over to where the two brothers were joking around with each other like little kids. 

"Thanks." He said and ran up to them.

The last 3 years had been full of ups and downs, not to mention that brief period where Max and Dustin were "on a break" only to realise how much they had missed each other. Of course Mike and El had arguements, no one was perfect. But they always managed to make up in the end through compromise or passionate reasoning.

"Man, the time has just flown by right? I don't know what I'm going to do not seeing you every day." Max hugged El, both girls feeling tears in their eyes. 

"We'll still see each other. You and Dustin will have to come visit Hawkins." Dustin and Max had decided to move to California, where Max was from, since both had managed to get jobs in the area. It was far away from Hawkins, but they would still see each other, after all Dustin's family were still in Hawkins.

"Everyone pile together." Jonathan pointed the camera at the group, ushering Lucas and Will to get in as well.

All 6 of them stood, arms around each other smiling brightly. They had grown close over the years and the idea of them all going in their separate directions was hard to swallow. But for now they would savour every last moment they had together, for none of them knew what the future would hold.

Fate had brought them together, and they were determined to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the longest fic I've written but I really liked it and want to thank everyone for reading it xx


End file.
